1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition comprising trioxane and an assistant aiding in the insect-proofing action of trioxane or controlling its vapor pressure. The invention also relates to an insect-proofing agent composed of this composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sublimable substances such as camphor, naphthalene and p-dichlorobenzene have been used as insect-proofing agents for clothes.
These conventional sublimable substances have the defect of giving off inherent irritating odors which remain in clothes after storage. Camphor and naphthalene have a weak action on clothes harmful insects such as case-making clothes moth (Tinea pellionella Linne) and various carpet beetles such as Attagenus piceus Oliv and Arthrenus verbasci Linne. p-Dichlorobenzene has toxicity and causes environmental pollution, and it has been desired to reduce its amount of use.
The present inventors previously filed a patent application for an insect-proofing agent comprising 1,3,5-trioxane (simply "trioxane" hereinafter) as an active ingredient (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 115802/1988). Trioxane exhibits an insect-proofing action even when used alone. If, however, it is possible to increase its insect-proofing action further, its amount used would be able to be decreased.